Fairy Tale
by Briz
Summary: Faça um pedido e apague as velas. Ele se tornará realidade.


_Bleach __pertence a Kubo Tite. __E eu não sou Kubo Tite. Se você é, por favor, não me processe. Ou melhor, nem leia._

**NA: **_Essa é a versão IchixHime da minha outra história, __**Märchen. **_

_As letras utilizadas fazem parte da música __**'My Prince Charming', **__composta por __**Marianne Littrell**__. Não me perguntem o intérprete._

_Pra quem não entendeu o título: __**Fairy Tale **__é inglês, significa 'Conto de Fadas'._

* * *

_**Fairy**__** Tale**_

Difícil encontrar, em toda Karakura, rapaz que não a desejasse ou moça que não a invejasse. Bonita, cabelos lisos, uma 'beldade peituda', como sua amiga Tatsuki a chamava. Seus olhos cor de mel, combinando com o alaranjado vivo de seus cabelos, continham uma meiguice infinita.

Com um corpo bonito e sua personalidade meiga, Inoue Orihime poderia facilmente ser confundida com uma princesa dos mais doces contos de fadas, causando inveja em quase todas as mocinhas da cidade.

_**I love the way he talks,**_

_(Eu amo o jeito que ele fala) _

_**I love the way he walks,  
**__(Eu amo o jeito que ele anda)_

E, ironicamente, ela era a única mocinha que não queria ser princesa. Princesas são sempre garotinhas indefesas esperando que alguém as salve, nunca podem salvar a si mesmas. Seu fardo era sempre esperar que o príncipe encantado chegasse para salvá-la.

E, como toda princesa, precisava de um príncipe. E esse cargo era disputado por vários rapazes (e algumas moças), todos desejando ser o príncipe encantado a quem ela daria seu coração.

_**I love his pretty face, **_

_(Eu amo seu belo rosto,)_

_**I love his perfect body,  
**__(Eu amo seu corpo perfeito)_

_**There isn't a thing about him I don't love.  
**__(Não há nada sobre ele que eu não ame)_

Mas Inoue já havia elegido seu príncipe: Kurosaki Ichigo, o rapaz de estranhos cabelos alaranjados, sempre de expressão irritada. Para ela, o homem mais lindo do mundo. Ela adorava o jeito como ele a fazia rir. E um dos únicos que não a disputava.

Conheciam-se há algum tempo e podiam se dizer amigos, além de estudarem na mesma classe. Todos os dias, quando chegava à sala, Orihime o saudava com um _"Ohayo, Kurosaki-kun!"_ animado, animação essa que era substituída por um extremo rubor caso ele respondesse um simples _"Ohayo, Inoue."_.

_**I don't ask him to love me,**_

_(Eu não peço para ele me amar)__**  
And if I waited his love feeling for me,**_

_(E se eu esperasse que ele me amasse)__**  
I would be waiting in vain.**_

_(Eu estaria esperando em vão)  
-_

Orihime nunca se declarava, pois temia ser rejeitada, temia estragar a amizade tão bonita, incrementada ainda mais quando, graças a ele, ela despertou seu Shun Shun Rikka.

Não importava se o único sentimento que ele nutria por ela era amizade, contanto que pudesse estar ao lado do Kurosaki, tudo estaria bem. Inoue jamais esperaria pelo amor dele, pois seria uma vã esperança.

_**He's my charming prince,**_

_(Ele é meu príncipe encantado)__**  
And I'm the princess waiting for him,**_

_(E eu sou a princesa esperando por ele)__**  
But he has already another one.**_

_(Mas ele já tem outra)__**  
**__-_

Porque, infelizmente, o shinigami já tinha escolhido outra princesa. Não uma princesa amável e tímida como Orihime, mas uma princesa guerreira, forte. Uma shinigami baixinha chamada Kuchiki Rukia.

Partia seu coração ver que aquela novata, que ele conhecia há meras semanas, conseguia afeta-lo mais do que ela, que o conhecia há anos, poderia. E, mesmo assim, Inoue tornou-se amiga da Shinigami.

O ciúme existia. Tinha ciúmes por saber que ela dormia na casa dele. Tinha ciúmes cada vez que ela o chamava de _Ichigo_, enquanto a própria Inoue só conseguia chamá-lo de _Kurosaki-kun. _E quase morria quando ele chamava a baixinha pelo nome, mas tratava a princesa pelo formal _Inoue. _

E, mesmo com todo o seu sofrimento, abdicou de seus próprios sentimentos para ajudá-lo a salvar sua maior rival e amiga, que se encontrava em perigo na Soul Society.

_**I'll be here waiting my prince forever,**_

_(Eu estarei aqui esperando meu príncipe para sempre)__**  
Until the day he comes here, takes my hand**_

_(Até o dia em que ele venha, pegue minha mão)__**  
Ans we'll go over the rainbow in his white horse.**_

_(E nós iremos além do arco-íris em seu cavalo branco)__**  
**__-_

Ao ver o afinco com que ele tentava salvá-la, a princesa teve um sádico desejo de que, por algum motivo, alguém a colocasse em perigo, só para que seu príncipe fosse salvá-la, arrependendo-se imediatamente do desejo. É claro que ele nunca faria por ela o que estava fazendo por Rukia.

Mas, quando Aizen ordenou que ela fosse levada para Las Noches, a Princesa não pôde deixar de sentir uma pontinha de esperança de que ele fosse atrás dela. Mas, por medo de sofrer, reprimia-a. _"Kurosaki-kun jamais se arriscaria tanto por mim."_

Porém, não partiu enquanto não se despediu de seu amor...

_**I hope someday this will be true,**_

_(Espero que um dia isso se torne realidade)__**  
Then I'll give him all the love in the world.**_

_(Então darei a ele todo o amor do mundo)__**  
I love him with everything I am.**_

_(Eu o amo com todo o meu ser)__**  
**__-_

"_Kurosaki-kun, existem muitas coisas que eu queria ter feito... _

_Eu queria poder ter cinco vidas. Então eu teria nascido em cinco cidades diferentes. _

_Eu poderia ter comido cinco vezes mais a quantidade de comida. _

_Ter tido cinco profissões diferentes._

_E, nessas cinco vezes..._

_... Eu teria me apaixonado pela mesma pessoa._

_Obrigada, Kurosaki-kun._

_Adeus."_

E a Princesa abandonou seu príncipe.

_**This love must be left behind.**_

_(Esse amor deve ser deixado para trás)__**  
It hurts to give up,**_

_(Dói desistir)__**  
But it also hurts to know he's not with me.  
**__(Mas também dói saber que ele não está comigo)_

Doía ter que deixar todos. Ter que deixar o seu amor. Mas, caso ela não fosse, Ulquiorra havia prometido que mataria a todos. Não havia outra alternativa. Iria para o Hueco Mundo pelo bem deles.

E pelo seu próprio bem. Apesar se não assumirem nada, estava óbvio que Ichigo e Rukia estavam 'apaixonados'. Era só uma questão de tempo até que admitissem seus 'sentimentos'. E Inoue não sabia se seria capaz de suportar o golpe. Não sabia se suportaria ver os dois juntos, se abraçando, se beijando.

Vê-lo com outra mulher seria como morrer. E, se era para morrer, que fosse de uma maneira útil, 'salvando' seus amigos. E, no momento em que passou pela _Garganta_ criada por Ulquiorra, não deixou para trás somente seus entes queridos.

Deixou também o seu coração. A única coisa que levaria consigo era a lembrança.

_**So I close my heart and my eyes,**_

_(Então eu fecho meu coração e meus olhos)__**  
And I lock my feeling inside,**_

_(E tranco meu sentimentos dentro de mim)__**  
Trying to let this become only a memory.**_

_(Tentando fazer isso virar somente uma lembrança)_

Na manhã seguinte, o Príncipe ficou sabendo de seus atos. Aflição tomou conta do seu ser. Seu primeiro impulso foi correr até o Hueco Mundo e arrancá-la das garras do vil ex-capitão do 5º esquadrão.

"_Inoue é minha amiga, tenho que ir salvá-la". _Foi o que disse a todos. _Amiga._

Mas a verdade em seu coração era outra. _Inoue é a mulher que eu amo, por isso quero salvá-la._

É estranho como só abrimos os olhos para o nosso próprio desejo quando perdemos o objeto desejado. É quando a dor da perda nos atinge é que damos valor aos pequenos nadas que julgávamos triviais.

Naquele dia, Ichigo não recebeu seu tradicional _"Ohayo, Kurosaki-kun!"_. E sentiu como se aquele dia não tivesse começado, uma parte de si estava perdida. E assim seriam os outros, caso não a trouxesse de volta. E, como bom príncipe, ia trazê-la de volta. Naquela noite, junto com Ishida e Chad, atravessou uma _Garganta._

Ichigo sempre odiou Grimmjow. De todos os Arrancars criado por Aizen, esse era o que o Kurosaki mais detestava. Isso até saber que fora Ulquiorra quem obrigara Orihime a ir para Las Noches. O ódio que sentiu do Espada foi maior do que qualquer coisa.

Desnecessário dizer que o shinigami foi esmagado durante a luta contra o Cuarta Espada. Foi considerado como lixo e deixado ao léu para morrer. _"Parece que tudo termina aqui..."_ Ou não...

O detestável Sexta Espada ainda queria ter sua luta. E para, tanto, precisava dele recuperado. E quem melhor para 'curar' o príncipe do que a sua princesa?

Graças a ela, recuperou-se totalmente. Suas lágrimas lhe deram forças para vencer o infame Sexta Espada. Talvez até tivesse vencido Ulquiorra se ela estivesse lá. Tudo o que queria era poder levá-la de volta para Karakura. De volta para o seu lado.

"_Vamos, Inoue. Todos estão esperando." _

E, quando ela aceitou sua mão, Ichigo sentiu que poderia segurá-la para sempre, sentindo o calor que dela emanava. Queria sentir bem mais do que isso...

Mas Aizen não estava disposto a abrir mão de sua preciosa cativa. Levou-a novamente, deixando-a aos cuidados do Cuarta Espada, o homem que parecia ter prazer em perturbar a princesa.

"_Você é inútil para Aizen agora. Não há mais ninguém para te proteger. Acabou. Você vai morrer sozinha aqui, onde ninguém pode salvá-la."_

"_Todos vieram aqui para me salvar. Então, meu coração já está com eles."_

_Kurosaki-kun... meu coração está com você._

E Kurosaki faria com que a previsão de Ulquiorra sobre o futuro de Inoue nunca se cumprisse.

Quanto à suposição de Ichigo, de que seria mais fácil derrotar Ulquiorra com Orihime ao seu lado, esta se provou correta. Hime era sua força, o motivo pelo qual lutava. Feliz foi o momento em que voltou para o mundo humano com ela nos braços.

Mais feliz ainda foi o dia em que conseguiram expor seus sentimentos. Todos os medos e inseguranças foram abandonados, as suposições de existirem outras pessoas foram descartadas.

"_Pensei que você gostasse da Kuchiki-san."_

"_Pensou errado. É de você que eu gosto."_

Era dela que ele gostava. Era ela que ele desejava abraçar. E, com os sentimentos revelados, podia agora sentir o calor de um abraço. Não só isso, mas também o calor de seus lábios, seu doce sabor.

_É ela quem eu amo. Ela quem eu quero abraçar, beijar... possuir..._

_Ela é doce, gentil, bonita, peituda..._

_Peituda?_ É, parecia que seu Hollow também gostava dela. Provavelmente ele era o responsável pelos pensamentos nada castos que ele tinha cada vez que via Inoue.

Felizmente o príncipe sabia como controlar Shirosaki... caso contrário, a honra da Hime estaria seriamente comprometida. Hollow maldito.

_Não que você fosse se importar, não é, Rei? _– Shirosaki atiçava.

É, nisso ele tinha razão.

_Cala a boca, hollow imbecil._

Pergunte a qualquer garota desse mundo se ela queria ser uma princesa. Provavelmente ela diria sim. Pergunte a qualquer garota se ela gostaria de, pelo menos, ser chamada 'princesa', e ela responderia que sim.

Não Inoue. Ela era uma princesa que não gostaria de ser. Princesas são sempre garotinhas indefesas esperando que alguém as salve. Elas sempre são seqüestradas pelo vilão e nunca podem salvar a si mesmas.

Princesas vivem a esperar que um príncipe shinigami de cabelos alaranjados chegue e as salve do perigo. Então confessariam seu amor um pelo outro e viveriam felizes para sempre.

É, no final das contas, talvez não fosse tão ruim assim ser princesa.

* * *

_No final das contas, não saiu tão bom quanto eu queria.  
_

_R&R._


End file.
